


To Mars and Back

by thefantasmickah



Series: Different Names for the Same Thing [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-29 22:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefantasmickah/pseuds/thefantasmickah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You are my future, Bree. I don't care where we go, I would follow you to Mars and back if I had to. And I want to have a family with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Alecks who wanted more Chaubrey. Hope this is what you were looking for.

“Bree, we’ve only been married for a month, why do you want to get a kitten now?”   
  
Aubrey shrugged, tugging her shawl over her shoulders and bracing herself against the fierce wind that had suddenly picked up. “I like kittens.”  
  
“Since when?” Chloe laughed, wrapping her arms around Aubrey.  
  
Aubrey leaned into her touch, she sighed, “I’ve always liked them.”  
  
Chloe rested her forehead against Aubrey’s and smiled gently, “But I like how things are right now.”  
  
Aubrey gripped her wife’s hand, _wife_ it still felt like she was in a dream when she said that. “I do too, babe. But I don’t see how getting an adorable furry little creature that purrs would be that much of a stepping stone.”  
  
“That’s exactly it, Bree! It’s a little tiny living thing that we would have to keep alive. You and I both know that we don’t have time for that, we sometimes go what feels like forever without seeing each other, much less a kitten.” Chloe watched her closely, Aubrey’s face fell, “Plus, what if it peed everywhere out of spite?”  
  
Aubrey pulled away from Chloe, “That’s why we train it, Chlo. But, I guess nevermind then.” Aubrey stood up from their patio and started to head inside their house, “Just forget I said anything.”  
  
“Bree!” Chloe called after her, “Wait! Don’t walk away from me, please. Tell me what’s going on.”  
  
Aubrey hesitated before walking back over to Chloe and perching on the arm of the lounge chair, “I want us to have a baby, Chloe. But I know that babies are a lot of work. But we’re not getting any younger and considering we can’t exactly get pregnant by traditional means we really need to start looking at other options. But I want to make sure that this is something we can actually pull off.” Aubrey took a deep breath, “So I thought we could get a kitten.”  
  
Chloe gasped, “You want a baby?”  
  
“With you, more than anything,” Aubrey nodded.  
  
Chloe paused and took hold of Aubrey’s hand, “Can I carry it?”  
  
Aubrey’s head snapped to look at Chloe, “You mean it? You want to have a baby with me?”  
  
“Definitely.”  
  
Aubrey leaned close to her wife and captured her lips in a kiss, “I love you.”  
  
“Mm, I love you too, Bree.”  
  
“Let’s go to the humane society tomorrow, okay?”  
  
“What?” Chloe looked confused, “I agreed to a baby, Bree, not a cat.”  
  
“You’ll fall in love with it. I promise!” Aubrey jumped up from the chair and made her way inside, “I’m going to make us some lunch to celebrate!”  
  
“But I hate cats,” Chloe muttered before heading inside after her wife. “Why couldn’t it be a dog?”  
  


* * *

  
“Oh my god, look at this one, Chloe!” Aubrey practically vibrated joy as she dragged Chloe around the small humane society located a few miles from their house.  
  
“I don’t know, Bree,” Chloe tried not to be charmed by Aubrey’s enthusiasm. “They’re all so--”  
  
“Precious?” Aubrey pulled Chloe into a hug.  
  
“I guess that’s one word for it,” Chloe tried to keep the scowl off her face.  
  
Aubrey frowned at Chloe and pulled back, “What is it you’re not telling me, Chloe?”  
  
“I just don’t--” Chloe sighed, intent on telling Aubrey just why she wasn’t over the moon about them adding to their family, “Nothing, babe, I just want you to be happy.”  
  
“You sure?” Aubrey was slightly concerned, rarely did Chloe act the way she currently was acting.  
  
Chloe sighed slowly, bringing a smile to her face, “Yeah, Bree. I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, Chlo,” Aubrey quirked her eyebrow again, “Now how about that black and white one over there?” She pointed at a small kitten who was pouncing on its mother’s tail, the older cat looked less than pleased.  
  
“It looks rowdy.” Chloe nodded, unconvinced until she saw the bright look on her wife’s face.  
  
“She,” the attendant supplied, startling the two women.  
  
“ _She_ ,” Aubrey grinned, “Does she have a name?”  
  
“We haven’t been able to come up with one yet.”  
  
Aubrey looked at Chloe and grabbed her hands, “What do you say, Chloe? We could name her Luna!”  
  
“Babe, I love you, but there is no way we’re naming it Luna. Luna was all black. This cat isn’t.” At the frown on Aubrey’s face, Chloe leaned up and kissed her gently, “And we’re not naming it Artemis either.”  
  
“Spoilsport.” Aubrey released Chloe’s hands and put her hair up in a loose bun, “Well then, what do you suggest we name her, if you insist on being difficult?”  
  
Chloe rolled her eyes, “How about Rei? She looks feisty.”  
  
“Rei,” Aubrey said, trying it out. “I like it.” She checked to see if the volunteer was paying them any attention before she grabbed Chloe in a deep kiss. “I love you so much.”  
  
Chloe moaned softly into Aubrey’s mouth, pulling back she smirked, “Is this how you’re going to be every time I name anything? I could name our fern, how is Winnifred?”  
  
“I like Fred better.”  
  
“Fred it is.”  
  


* * *

  
“Rei,” Aubrey tried to coax the little kitten out from under their bed. “It’s okay, baby. I know everything’s big. But I promise we’re nice!”  
  
Chloe laughed at the sight of her wife, rumpled and completely frazzled, “It’s a cat, babe, it’s not going to listen to you.”  
  
“She, Chloe, she. And she will listen to me. Or at least she’ll learn to.”  
  
“Come here, Bree,” Chloe beckoned, “It will come out when it’s ready.”  
  
Aubrey crawled over to Chloe and looked up at her, “Stop calling her an _it_ , Chloe, that’s disrespectful.”  
  
“Really, Bree? It’s a cat.”  
  
“Yes, and our trial baby. So be nice to _her_.”  
  
“Fine,” Chloe helped Aubrey stand and wrapped her arms around the other woman, “So how about some afternoon delight?”  
  
Aubrey’s gaze darkened for a moment before she cleared her throat, “Chloe, we can’t,” she hissed.  
  
“What? Why not, Bree? This is one of the few afternoons where we don’t have anywhere to be,” Chloe started unbuttoning her own shirt, trailing her finger down her chest.  
  
“Rei is under the bed, Chloe. I’m not going to have sex with her in the room.” Aubrey looked at Chloe as if she was completely dense.  
  
“Are you kidding me, Bree?”  
  
“She’s too young for that, we may scar her.”  
  
“ _She’s_ a cat, Aubrey. A cat!”  
  
“Yes, _she_ is,” Aubrey grinned and kissed Chloe hard, “Let’s go use that stupid couch that I hate instead.”  
  
Chloe whimpered against Aubrey’s lips, “Sounds good to me.”  
  


* * *

  
“Don’t think I don’t see what you’re doing here, Cat,” Chloe glared at the fluffy devil while Aubrey was distracted in their closet, picking out a dress for their dinner with Beca and Jesse.  
  
“What was that, Chlo?” Aubrey popped her head out of the closet.  
  
“Nothing, babe, just pick out something pretty.”  
  
Aubrey laughed, “You’re ridiculous.”  
  
“But you love me!” Chloe called out and turned her attention back on their cat who was calming bathing herself while sitting on Chloe’s pillow. “I hate you.”  
  
Rei looked at her and hissed before turning back to her sleek coat.   
  
Chloe was startled by a soft hand on her back, “Having a staring contest with Rei?” Aubrey laughed.  
  
“Can you tell your cat to get off my pillow?” Chloe frowned.  
  
“Shush, she’s fine.”  
  
“Yeah, says the woman who doesn’t have to breathe fur while she’s trying to sleep,” Chloe muttered.  
  
“Come on, Chloe, would you zip me up? We’re going to be late.”  
  
Chloe sighed and got off the bed, zipping up the dress easily and placing a soft kiss on Aubrey’s neck, “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.” Aubrey walked over to the closet and grabbed her jacket, “Don’t forget your shoes and coat. And stop glaring at the cat, Chloe, you’re not a child.”  
  
Chloe slouched slightly before straightening and stepping into her shoes, “She started it.”  
  
Aubrey kissed Chloe on the cheek and took her hand, “I’m sure she did.”  
  
“She did.”  
  


* * *

  
Aubrey groaned as she tripped over the loose stone in the front path leading up to their house, “Note to self: fix that before I trip and hit my head on the concrete.” She unlocked the yellow door, courtesy of Chloe, and walked into the dark house. She shut the door quietly behind her, cognizant of the late hour. She stepped out of her heels and rolled her suitcase against the wall of the living room, she would deal with it in the morning.  
  
She barely looked at the bed with Chloe’s sleeping form resting in it as she crossed their master bedroom to enter the ensuite bathroom. She needed to wash the plane from her face and if she wasn’t so tired and eager to cuddle with her wife, she would take a much needed shower. She washed her face and brushed her teeth, undressing and throwing the dirty clothes in the hamper. Her feet made soft noises as she walked from bathroom to the closet to grab an old Barden shirt of Chloe’s to wear and moved silently to the bed.  
  
“Son of a gun,” she whispered as she neared the bed. Chloe was asleep, unsurprisingly given how late it was, Aubrey always did hate late flights, but it was the earliest flight she could catch back to the states after her meetings had finished. What was surprising was the fluffy figure of their cat cuddled up to Chloe in the bed. “I _knew_ you liked each other.” Smirking, Aubrey lifted the covers and moved to the middle of the bed, shifting Rei so she could wrap her arms around both her girls. Rei stirred and lifted one eye to meet hers, unamused at being disturbed, “Oh hush,” Aubrey said to the cat, “I know you missed me.” Rei started purring softly as Aubrey reached over to rub the back of her ears, “Yeah, I missed you too.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Do you want to start looking at IVF options?”  
  
“Sure, Bree,” Chloe was curled up on the couch reading a book and absentmindedly stroking Rei.  
  
Aubrey leaned over the couch and kissed Chloe on the forehead. “We should make an appointment with a fertility clinic so they can run all the needed tests.”  
  
It had been over seven months since they had first brought Rei home, and while Chloe wouldn’t admit that she liked the cat, Aubrey could tell that a begrudging bond had been made between the two of them. Chloe looked up at her wife and smiled, “Okay, Bree. Now come here and keep me warm.” Chloe tugged at Aubrey’s hand until she moved to the other side of the couch with Rei and Chloe.  
  
Aubrey sat down next to Chloe and took the book from her hands, marking her place and setting it down on the coffee table. She picked up Rei, who growled slightly, and moved her to the floor, “Hush, little one, I just want to cuddle with my wife.”  
  
Chloe stuck her tongue out at the ball of fur and wrapped her arms around Aubrey, “Are we really doing this, Bree? Are we going to have a baby?”  
  
“If you still want to, Chlo,” Aubrey watched her wife’s face closely. “I won’t force you to do anything that you don’t want to.”  
  
“I want to, Bree. I really do.” Chloe leaned close and kissed her softly, “I love you, so much.”  
  
“I love you more.”  
  
“I love you best.”

* * *

  
“But, what does that mean?” Chloe’s knuckles were white as she gripped hard onto Aubrey’s hand.  
  
“It means, Mrs. Posen,” the doctor paused for a moment, her face a picture of calm, Aubrey supposed she was used to giving news like this in her line of work, “That you are not a viable candidate for _in vitro_. I am very sorry to have to tell you this.”  
  
“But,” Chloe didn’t know what to say, “I’m healthy. I exercise. I don’t drink too much, I don’t smoke. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Sometimes, it would just be too difficult or too expensive to go through with IVF when there is little chance of success.” The doctor handed the two of them some tissues, “Sometimes, for whatever reason, the eggs just aren’t viable or there is little chance that fertilization would be possible.”  
  
“What next?” Aubrey croaked out, her arm wrapped tightly around her wife. “What is our next step then?”  
  
“Well, we did also test you, and it appears as if _in vitro_ would be successful with you, should you find the right donor.” She stood up, “But I’ll leave you two here to discuss your options, I’ll be outside if you have any more questions.”  
  
“Thank you,” Aubrey said, dismissing her and bringing her full attention to Chloe. Aubrey waited for the doctor to leave the room before turning Chloe toward her, “Chloe? Can you talk to me?”  
  
“Bree,” Chloe crumpled against her suddenly, tears streaming down her face, “I wanted it so bad.”  
  
“I know, babe, I did too.” Aubrey rocked Chloe slowly, rubbing her back. Pulling back slightly she cupped Chloe’s face in her hands, “This isn’t the end of things, Chloe. We have other options.”  
  
Chloe sniffled loudly and Aubrey’s heart ached, “You could have the baby.” Chloe said, her eyes brightening slightly, never one to stay down for long.  
  
Aubrey flinched, “Chlo, can we talk about this later? Let’s just focus on you and what you’re going through, alright?”  
  
Chloe sucked air in and pursed her lips, sitting up from Aubrey’s embrace, “Fine.”  
  
“Chloe, please don’t be like this,” Aubrey pleaded.  
  
“I can be however I want to be, Aubrey, I just found out I can’t have children! And my beloved wife can and she doesn’t want to!” Chloe clapped her hand over her mouth and gasped. “Aubrey, I’m so sorry.”  
  
“Let’s just go, Chloe. We can talk about it later.” Aubrey stood up and extended her hand for Chloe’s, sighing softly when Chloe slipped her hand against Aubrey’s, tightening her grasp.  
  
“I’m sorry,” Chloe tried again.  
  
“I know.”

* * *

  
The two of them were lounging on the couch, Aubrey with her back against Chloe’s front, as was becoming a common position. Chloe’s arms were under Aubrey’s and wrapped around Aubrey’s waist, her fingers tickled against Aubrey’s flat stomach. “Will you think about it, Bree?” Chloe’s hand moved to push Aubrey’s shirt up, “Just think about how amazing it would feel to have a life inside of you. Both of us mothers.”  
  
Aubrey rested her hands on top of Chloe’s, lacing their fingers together, “I don’t know, Chloe. We were just so set on you carrying the baby, I guess I didn’t even think about it being me. Can you even see me pregnant? I mean really.”  
  
Chloe kissed the side of Aubrey’s head, “Yes. And if I can’t--” her grip tightened on Aubrey’s hands, still upset over the news, “If I can’t, then I want you to. I think you’d be gorgeous pregnant.”  
  
Aubrey laughed slightly at how earnest Chloe sounded, “Only you could say something like that and make me believe it. But I’m not sure, Chlo, what about my job? I have to do so much travel, and you know what happens when women take time off to have a baby, I mean when they aren’t their own boss, I might lose us all that security.” Aubrey sat up and pulled Chloe with her, wanting to have this conversation face to face. “Talk to me.”  
  
“Why won’t you consider having the baby, Bree?” Chloe sounded hurt.  
  
“It’s not that I don’t want to, Chlo, it’s that there are other things to consider here.” Aubrey twisted her fingers, staring at the ring glittering on her left hand, "Traveling is a huge part of my job, Chloe. I don't have time to be pregnant. We're working on a big merger and I can't be grounded."  
  
Chloe hesitated for a moment before grabbing hold of Aubrey’s hands, stopping the twisting motion, "What about Europe, Bree? You could probably get a work visa or something and I could come over as your spouse," Aubrey blushed at that term, still not quite used to it. "And I could take a plane down to wherever it is that they need to send me in Africa. The non-profit could expand anywhere! We can figure it out there!"  
  
"What about Beca, Chloe?" Aubrey rested her hand on Chloe's bare leg, trying to bring her back to the present. "What about your parents, or my parents, for that matter? Our lives are here."  
  
"But that doesn't mean our future is here, Bree. I love you. I want to start a family with you. Wherever that has to be, as long as you're with me, I don't care."  
  
Aubrey was silent for a while, "We could adopt?"  
  
“Yeah,” Chloe seemed less than thrilled. “I don’t know. It feels like we would have even more issues trying to adopt than having children of our own.” Chloe gasped, “Does that make me a horrible person? If I don’t want to adopt because I want something that is part of you to hold and to love.”  
  
“Chlo, you have me, we don’t need a baby that’s biologically ours, that’s only part of the equation anyway. I know that you and I will love it no matter what. No matter who is the biological parent.”  
  
“You’re right,” Chloe sighed, “You always seem to be right about these things.”  
  
“Not always,” Aubrey leaned close to Chloe, hugging her tightly, “You were right about my feelings for you back at Barden.”  
  
“Well,” Chloe breathed in, Aubrey’s perfume caressing her senses, “You always were a bit hard headed sometimes.”  
  
Aubrey laughed, “Takes one to know one.”  
  
“That doesn’t make any sense, Bree!” Chloe tickled her for a moment before kissing Aubrey deeply, “I love you. And I will love our family, no matter how it happens.”

* * *

  
“Are you ready?” Aubrey asked Chloe once more before entering the line to go through security at the airport.  
  
“Will you stop asking me that, Bree? I’m here, aren’t I? And we’ve rented out our house and said our goodbyes to our family and friends. I’m ready. I love you.”  
  
“I would understand if you were having cold feet, that’s all I’m saying, Chloe. This is a big change, a big move.”  
  
It had been over a year since that day in the fertility clinic where Chloe received that bad news that altered their future considerably, “I didn’t get cold feet when I asked you to be my girlfriend. Or when we got married. I’m not going to get cold feet now. I promised you a long time ago that I would follow you to Mars and back, Bree. Thick and thin. Remember?”  
  
“I love you so much.”  
  
“I love you too, now let’s go, I’m pretty sure that security guard hates us for holding up the line.”  
  
Aubrey snickered, “He’ll get over it.”  
  
“But I won’t get over it if we miss our flight. You’re stuck with me, Bree. Now let’s get on that flight and then work on getting us a baby to love.”  
  
“As you wish.” **  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out Part 3 of this series which follows Beca and Jesse around the same time as this chapter follows Aubrey and Chloe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Forever?” Aubrey asked, meeting Chloe’s blue eyes.
> 
> “Forever.” They threw the key toward the Seine, not bothering to watch it hit the water as Aubrey swept Chloe into a deep kiss.

“I can’t believe we had to say no to that other apartment because they didn’t let cats live there,” Chloe grumbled. “It was so much nicer.”

Aubrey swatted at Chloe’s backside, “Be nice, Chloe! You know you love Rei, don’t even try and pretend otherwise.”

“You’re just glad we sold that couch,” Chloe grinned, “You’ve hated that thing forever.”

“It wasn’t comfortable! Couches should be comfortable. The only thing comfortable about it was you.”

“Yeah?” Chloe wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist, “Want to break in this couch?”

“Sounds good to me.”

* * *

“Chloe, I kind of hate you right now,” Aubrey grunted, stopping for what felt like the hundredth time on the sidewalk and waited for her wife to look back for her. “Do we have to keep walking?” She gestured to her swollen abdomen. “I’m kind of pregnant here. Can’t we just catch a car or something?”

Chloe skipped back to Aubrey and wrapped her arm around her waist, supporting her as she maneuvered them forward, “We’re almost there, Bree, and we’ll take a cab back, okay?”

“Fine,” Aubrey grumbled, leaning against the other woman. “But I’m not happy about it.”

“I know, I know.” Chloe smiled brightly. Aubrey being pregnant was probably one of the best experiences of Chloe’s life. Which seemed almost backwards in a way, but Chloe loved being able to take care of her wife in a way that Aubrey had never let her before. Chloe brushed a soft kiss on Aubrey’s temple and steered them toward a familiar bridge. “We’re here, Bree.”

“Chlo,” Aubrey’s voice caught in her throat. “Did you--did you bring me to the Lovers’ Bridge?”

Chloe nodded, blushing slightly. “I know it’s super cliché but I know how much you love this city, and how much we love each other. And why not make it even more official than we already have. When in Rome, right?” Chloe laughed softly, “Well, when in Paris, but you know what I mean.”

Aubrey turned to Chloe, her hand caressing Chloe’s cheek, “I love you so much. Did you know that if two lovers kiss each other on this bridge, it’s said they’ll be happy forever.”

Chloe bit her lip and looked at Aubrey, “What do you say, Bree? Want to put a lock on the fence and then kiss? Make it binding and all that jazz.”

Aubrey laughed, “Did you bring one?”

“Silly question, Bree, of course I did.” Chloe dug around in her purse and let out a noise of triumph when she found it. She had already taken the liberty of writing on it. “Do you want to put our names on it?”

Aubrey took the sharpie from Chloe’s hand and wrote their names in her scrawling cursive. She turned it around and started crying instantly after she read the words, _To our forever love song_. She swore and wiped her eyes, trying to dry them, the hormones wreaking havoc with her emotions. She gripped Chloe’s hand in hers and squeezed it, “I’m okay.” She smiled at Chloe. “Do you have the key?”

Chloe opened the lock and walked with Aubrey to the fence, trying to find an open spot to put it. Finally finding one, she and Aubrey put it in place and locked it next to hundred and hundred of other memories. “You ready?” Chloe said, gesturing at the key in her hand.

“Forever?” Aubrey asked, meeting Chloe’s blue eyes.

“Forever.” They threw the key toward the Seine, not bothering to watch it hit the water as Aubrey swept Chloe into a deep kiss.

She pulled back finally, resting her forehead against Chloe’s, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

“I swear to God, Chloe, this was the worst idea you’ve ever had!” Aubrey screamed at her wife, gripping her hand tightly.

“I know, Bree, I’m a horrible person.” Chloe nodded and smiled at the nurse, winking. “But you’re so close, babe, just a couple more pushes and you’re done. And I’m so excited to meet our kid.”

“Yeah,” Aubrey breathed heavily, trying to smile, “He’s going to be amazing.”

“She, Bree. I told you it was going to be a girl,” Chloe shook her head and looked lovingly at her wife whose hair was plastered on her forehead, cheeks ruddy. Chloe kissed Aubrey on the forehead and then looked at her closely, “You can do this. I love you.”

Aubrey prepared herself again to push once the doctor instructed her, thankful that Chloe could understand what they were saying after some prompting from Aubrey to learn the language a few weeks after they moved and settled into the city. She grunted with one final push and couldn’t help bursting into tears upon hearing a shrill cry. “ _Est-ce qu’il est en bonne santé?_ ” She asked, exhausted.

“ _Oui,_ ” the nurse nodded, cleaning the baby up and handing Chloe the bundle, “ _Vous avez un fils._ ”

Chloe started crying softly, “Bree, did you hear that?” She placed the baby in Aubrey’s arms, “We have a boy. We have a son.”

“A healthy baby boy.” Aubrey looked at the little human staring up at her, his eyes unfocused but she could almost swear he knew who she was. “Hey little guy, I’m your _Maman_ , and this is your Mama.”

Chloe’s eyes were wet as she leaned forward and kissed her wife softly, “What are we going to name him, Bree?”

Aubrey looked at her and smiled, “Olivier David.”

“Olivier David Posen,” Chloe brushed Aubrey’s hair from her forehead, “I like it. And I’m sure Dad will appreciate his name being the middle name.”

“He’s a good dad.”

“Yeah, he is.” Chloe trailed her finger over Olivier’s soft cheek. “I’m so proud of you, Bree.”

* * *

Aubrey was adjusting the sling, where Olivier was currently resting so he could have his mid-morning snack without Aubrey’s arms getting tired, when she heard a knock on the door. “Chloe?” She called out to the other woman who was getting ready in the bedroom, “I think your parents are here.”

“Okay, Bree,” Chloe finished button her shirt and kissed Aubrey softly, walking over to the door. She opened it, smiling, “Mom, Dad!”

She was wrapped up in an immediate hug, “Congratulations, baby!” her mother exclaimed, “Where is Aubrey? And where is my grandson?”

“Aubrey’s just through there. And she’s feeding Ollie right now but I’m sure she’d be fine with talking to you during.”

The other woman made her way quickly into the direction where Chloe had pointed.

“Hi, Dad,” Chloe smiled at her father, hugging him again and closing the door behind him.

“Hi, ladybug. How are they?”

“So amazing, Daddy.”

He cleared his throat, eyes glistening, “I’m glad to hear that.”

Chloe just laughed, “Come on, you big softy, let’s go say hi.”

* * *

“I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy,” Chloe admitted to Beca, watching Aubrey play with Olivier in the snow. He was bundled in quite possibly the cutest snowsuit she had ever seen. His strawberry blonde curls barely visible underneath a hand knitted hat, courtesy of Aubrey’s mom.

“Ollie is adorable, I’ll give you that. You three are probably the sweetest family ever.”

Chloe looked at Beca, her cheeks were bright red from the biting cold. She wrapped her arm around Beca and pulled her close. “Are you happy, Beca?”

Beca looked stunned for a moment before responding, “I am. And I hope Jesse is too.”

“Good,” Chloe nodded and then smiled brightly when she caught sight of the aforementioned man in the background, “There he is now!”

Jesse was carrying a large thermos in his left hand and basket in his right. Beca removed herself from Chloe’s hold and jumped up to help him, “You could have asked for help, Jesse,” she scolded lightly, grabbing the thermos from his hands.

“But you’re so tiny, I didn’t want to have to worry about someone thinking child labor was happening.”

“Oh shut up,” Beca hit him lightly. “I’m not that small.”

“You kind of are,” Aubrey said from behind them, Olivier wrapped firmly in her arms, startling Beca.

Beca turned to glare at her before cracking a smile, “I can’t win with you people.”

“Nope,” Jesse pressed a kiss on the top of her head and nodded at Aubrey. “Now let’s have hot cocoa.”

“Sounds great to me!” Chloe popped up beside Aubrey and kissed her son before bopping him lightly on the nose. Laughing at his giggle, she leaned in and kissed Aubrey on the lips, “Come on, I’m freezing!”

“You two are the ones who insisted we visit you in France during the winter, what did you expect?” Beca muttered.

Aubrey laughed and then motioned for Chloe to take the thermos from Beca. “Beca, why don’t you hold Ollie for a little bit, he’s getting tired.”

Beca’s eyes widened, “What? No!” At Aubrey’s frown she looked down, “I mean, what if I drop him?”

Aubrey snickered, “We’re going to be sitting down. I doubt you’ll drop him, and if you do, he’s close to the ground and has enough padding with his suit and the snow that he’ll be fine.”

Beca gaped, long gone was the control freak Aubrey from college. “Motherhood has _changed_ you, Posen.”

Chloe set the thermos down on the table and wrapped her arms around Aubrey’s waist from behind. “In only _good_ ways, I assure you.”

“Gross,” Beca said, finally accepting the nearly one-year-old who immediately snuggled into her chest. She sighed looking down at him, “You are too cute for your own good, you know?” He looked up at her and smiled, reaching up to grab a strand of her hair.

“He likes you!” Chloe grinned and kissed Aubrey’s neck, whispering a soft ‘I told you so’. Aubrey owed her a backrub when they got home. They had bet each other about how Beca would react to their son.

“Yeah, yeah, I knew I should have agreed with you.”

“And just remember that for the future, babe.”

Jesse laughed, “Alright, let’s drink some cocoa! Beca and I only have a couple more days left before we have to leave for Georgia.”

Chloe sat next to Beca, support in case she needed to take Olivier off her hands. “Do you ever think about it, Beca?” Chloe asked.

“Having kids?” Beca was surprised to remember she had never talked about it with the other woman, “I’ve thought about it, but I just don’t want any myself.” She shrugged and looked down at Olivier who had started to fall asleep. She stroked his cheek lightly, “I’m happy being an Aunt to this little guy here, and any other kids you two have.”

“Just curious,” Chloe knew from conversation with Aubrey about Beca and Jesse’s fights a couple years previous about having children, and she wanted to check in. “Well, you’re welcome anytime. I’m sorry we’re not closer.” Chloe looked at Aubrey who was engaged in a conversation with Jesse about something, catching her eyes, Chloe winked, “I think we needed the move though. I’d go anywhere she needed me to go.”

“Yeah,” Beca said, looking at Jesse, “I know the feeling.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this story. There will probably be one more story in the series (which will be posted after the Beca/Jesse story).


End file.
